In conventional video sharing services, platforms, and/or applications, users have the passive role of playing the video content, whether the content can be viewed only one time or multiple times. The conventional video sharing platforms do not allow the users to alter the existing video content.
A standard video content that is embedded on hardware and/or software can no longer be modified by viewers. That is, viewers can only play an existing video content as it was stored. Even though some video players allow viewers to provide input to select one of a limited number of alternative video timelines to play, these video timelines are already stored as part of the video content and provided to the viewer. The viewer simply selects one of the available contents to be played on the video player without altering the existing video content.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.